He's The One
by IsoBella101
Summary: Bella finally got the approval to write the article she always wanted, but suddenly its not so important but a little brown haired boy is. Is he important enough for her to break up her long time relationship? Is she ready to be a mother? AH J/B E/B
1. Chapter 1

Finally a breakthrough; I have worked at the Evening Post for over 3 years, luckily gaining an internship straight out of college, but unfortunately I've been stuck doing the shit work here for way to long. Don't get me wrong, I love my job... well more my pay check but I can't complain I was working for one of the most renowned Newspapers in Seattle.

For the last 3 years I have filled in for just about every member of staff in the building. Last year I spent months working on Maria's, Mariah Knows section. Yes I have written for help pages but I soon realised there's just not enough ways to just say "Dump his sorry ass" well at least not in a dignified and totally under 18 acceptable way. I've spent hours writing out "gossip" on a so called celebrity that's flashed her panties, not my best work but hey look at the inspiration. But today, today my prayers were answered. Well my e-mail was.

I had sent a tentative e-mail to my editor about a possible human interest article based on children in care. I know it just sounds like another one of the many stories written and documented each week, but this was a personal story for me.

My mother gave me up shortly after birth; I was born 3 months premature and spent the next 6 months in hospital due to my mother's Heroin problem. I could never grudge her. Would I have liked to live the typical family life with my actual mum and dad, I would say yes but that would erase two of the most important people in my life.

Charlie and Renee Swan adopted me just before I turned 2 years old, after my stint in hospital I was taken into care and then a foster family, the Swans are the only family I have known and I couldn't have asked for better. They were the perfect parents, carefree but attentive. We lived in a modest home in a small town which is why as soon as I turned 18 I moved to a city. I miss small town life. Knowing so many faces and never being alone, but the bright lights of the city made me feel alive. So I decided to take a chance and moved to Seattle.

It was one of the best decisions of my life. I have a great apartment, friends and boyfriend. I've been with Jasper for just over 6 months and we are going strong. There was just something about his southern drawl that did bad things to my lady bits. Honestly he was sex on legs, literally and for some unforeseeable reason he chose me. I met him at my neighbour Angela's flat parties and we've been practically inseparable since then. I couldn't say I love him, not yet, it's not a word I throw around and I don't think he's in that deep yet, but I have definitely fallen and at the minute can't imagine not seeing his gorgeous face every day.

I also had my friend Rose, who worked in the same office two floors down for a small fashion magazine that was printed each week with our paper. We were more acquaintances than friends, but ever since a work aprty 2 years earlier we have been inseperable. We both got really drunk, quite unacceptable with the boss present and after jumping in a cat fight and holding her hair after she puked we became BFF's. Rose always puts up a hard frount, she said its because she has blonde hair she gets treated like a dumb pushover and she wasn't taking that so she acts like a bitch.

Angela, my neighbour is the friend that I can always rely on no matter what. When I split up with Jason after I caught him cheating I spent a week curled up on her sofa while she supplied me with ice cream. She doesn't have as loud a personality as Rose and it's great to have a friend that's their any time of the day.

At the same party that I met Jasper I also one of his best friends Edward; there are literally no words to describe him. Like Jaspers he is also insanely good lucking but also a major flirt. It's now just become a little of our banter, he flirts I turn him down, it's the way we work. But he really is a great friend. No matter how much of a jerk he acts to some woman, he's totally different with his friends.

After receiving the ok for my article I left the office eager to get home and plan, I mostly worked from home finding the office to cramped and stifling, luckily I got along well with boss lady who usually let me off as long as I turned up every day to peak my head in the door.

I ran to my Car, an old blue corsa and drove off, I got this as a present from my parent when I turned 17 and couldn't imagine parting with it, even with the rusting doors and the back window which doesn't open. I quickly pulled out my handsfree and squealed down the line as soon as Jasper answered.

"Well hello to you to babe" he chuckled

God I love his voice.

"I get to do the story jasper! I got the ok, OMG I have so much to plan and permission to get GOD I'm an idiot why did I even decide to do this?"

"Calm down luv, you'll do great I know you will, and to help out all the kids not as fortunate as you and that's what you will do, you my dear will change the world. "

"Destined you are" he replied with his best Yoda impression

I could do nothing but laugh for a good 5 minutes.

"Thanks babe, I needed that. IL be fine I just can't wait to get started I guess,"

"Well how about a celebration, Edward just rang and said he and his girlfriend want a double date with us, tonight? Frankie's sound good?"

Ugh I moaned just at the thought of their apple pie.

"Fine but only because it's Frankie's, who are we on this week Jessica?

"Bella, he's not that bad... but no its Lauren. Just come it will be fun I promise and Edward buying what more could you want, free pie!

He chuckled, god he knows me so well.

"Ye I'm coming, but just for the pie! IL meets you there. I think I'm going to start ringing some foster homes and try to get permission for a few visits"

"Ok babe, meet you there then at 8, and don't be late it's been to long since I've seen you already

I quickly said bye laughing at his cheesiness.

I got home and rang a few foster homes telling them of my article and if asking for permission to talk to a few of their older children. My article was based on the education and help available for those aged 15 and older in terms d education. Mostly known as above the age for typical adoption, I was lucky to be adopted while I was little and it's had no effect on my life, but I wonder if I was in care would I have got the same education, would I have had the chance to the job to go to college? Would I be doing the job I am now? I'd like to hope so.

I got a few rude answers from the secretary's but eventually got the go ahead to visit 2 tomorrow. I smiled knowing this was time well spent and hurried upstairs to get changed glancing at the clock seeing it was already half 6.

I pulled on a blue French Connection dress and my favourite long gold necklace with my real mothers ring hanging from the chain, it was the only thing of hers I was ever given and I cherished it. I never learnt of my dad.

By some miracle I managed to get to the restaurant with 15 minutes to spare so I sat in the car and listened to the top 40 to waste some time. I was singing along when my door was opened and Edwards head thrust into my car.

"Hey sexy, glad your early... so I was thinking my place around 12ish if you can get rid of jasper? "

Followed by his signature wink, unfortunately even I could not deny how fucking sexy it was.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard his soft chuckle as he extended his hand to help me out the car.

"Thank you Edward, but for the sixth time this month, again no" I replied smirking.

This was mine and Edwards game. Apparently at Angela's party where I first met Jasper, Edward saw me first and Jasper broke the 'guy rule'. So now he asked this question every time we met up. I always wondered what would happen if I did say yes. Edward was not the type of person to say no to sex, that unfortunately was his problem. Otherwise he would be perfect.

"One day I will crack you Swan, and find the pretty little treasures under that dress" he replied he crooked smirk gracing his face.

I felt too arms encircle my waist and a chin on my shoulder as Jasper joined us.

"Edward, you never give up do you man, 6months and still nothing. I don't think she wants you man" Jasper smarted joining in our banter and then gracing my neck with a kiss making me groan out loud embarrassingly.

"That's where you're wrong, no one can turn down all of this, you'll see" Edward said pointing at Jasper

"And you will fucking love it" he whispered into my ear.

Luckily I stifled the groan, but my signature blush still graced my face as both boy laughed. Jasper tugged my arm to walk into Frankie's.

We sat at a comfy corner table while we waited for Lauren. I loved this place, it was small but not claustrophobic, and the smells emanating from the food was mouth watering and the décor simple and fitting.

"So what does Lauren do Edward?"

I quickly realised the double entrende in my question as Edward fake groaned.

"Ughh she does this amazing thing with her tongue that just makes me..."

"STOP STOP! God I'm sure there's kids present somewhere" As I quickly glanced around the establishment.

Both men just chuckled as I sat waiting for my blush to cool down from the embarrassing scene that had more than a few heads turn around, and now where blatantly staring appreciating my company.

"But seriously, she's a speech therapist works with children, though why I do not know she seems to hate them with a passion" Edward added with a slight frown marring his face.

I've never really understood it but Edward has an affinity to kids, he loves them and for some reason they just seem to love him. I think that's why Edward chose to be a Family Lawyer, to look after as many children as he could. I told you he's practically perfect.

"Chill Edward, it's not like you want her to jus pop one out any day now, were just 26, we've got loads of time to have kids and all that other stuff, It's not like she's the one right? Jasper asked.

I sat in my own thoughts thinking, I was 24 and had a stable job, I didn't want to have kids later in life, I mean can I imagine me and Jasper with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence? No. But I know it must be coming, I want a large family. It seemed too soon to ask Jasper about his ideas on Kids, I just hope if it does happen he would be willing.

I mean we were hardly scrapped for cash, Jasper also worked in journalism which is why I think we got along so well. He published in a small history magazine, it suits him. When he talks about history he literally comes alive. It's one of the most attractive things about Jasper his love for his job is so compelling.

By the time id return to my thoughts Japer and Edward were talking about some game I must have 'missed' and our drinks at the table. I snapped out of my haze as a beautiful women sat down next to Edward. They made an absolutely stunning couple, and the kids would be out of this world. God I sound broody.

She held out her hand to introduce herself and I nicely replied while complimenting her on her beautiful dress, seriously it was too die for!

"Thanks it's new. Edward bought it for me when we went out of town last weekend, didn't ya babe?"

Edward just nodded his head and kept scanning his menu.

The waiter approached seeing our now full table, and sauntered over, her eyes scanning Edward and Jasper a little too long for my liking.

"Hello and welcome to Frankie's are you ready to order?" her eyes pursued Edward "I can get you anything?"

Laurens head quickly snapped up and a tirade flew from her mouth, as I sat speechless.

"Listen bitch! Do I look see through to you, my dress earn more than you will all week, so keep your dirty little paws of my man, He has very expensive taste! Now get your ass to the back where that sluttly face belongs and get us another server!"

By now the whole restaurant had gone dead silent and the manager was quickly approaching our table. I could see from the heat already in his face that I was not getting that apple pie tonight.

"All of you out! That's no way to talk to my staff or anyone in this establishment I should have you done for... "

I walked out after grabbing my coat having enough of the shouting and by now my stomach was really starting to rumble.

Edward waved us off as he dragged Lauren for what looked like another shouting match.

Jasper decided after tonight excitement we should just get a takeaway, we brought it back to his flat which he shared with Edward, wanting to know the news of what happened after we left. We sat around kissing lazily and snuggled watching TV eating the Chinese. There flat was large, with two bedrooms and an open plan kitchen, dining room and living room, and for two guys it was really tidy. Apparently Edwards a bit anal when it comes to cleanliness.

Edward stormed though the door an hour later grabbed one of our dishes and flopped on the sofa. The room went to silence as we waited for him to share.

"My man? I mean seriously! We weren't even exclusive and she thinks she has the right to claim me. She's Crazy I mean really, Crazy after I broke up with her and she said she could be plain like the waitress and proceeded to wipe of her eyebrows! Which where fake! Broke off all her nails and then grabbed for her hair extensions. Luckily I got her to stop before she took off her breasts or something.

By now we were rolling on the floor laughing. Edward just grabbed as much Chinese as he could and walked to his bedroom slamming his door, making us laugh even louder.

I left Jaspers over an hour later knowing I needed to hit the hay to make sure I make a good impression on my first visit tomorrow.

I quickly text Edward not wanting him to angry with me, he really was a great friend.

**Hey, sorri about earlier, but you know what they say. Plenty more fish in sea :D **

– **B**

I was just falling asleep as he text back

**Does that mean you're available, Jaspers asleep I promise I will be quite. But you look like a screamer ;)**

**-E**

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up 3 hours before my first appointment and proceeded to wash and style my hair, and grabbed some slacks and a cream blouse to make me look as professional as possible. Many people are put off by my young face; I've found the clothes helped.

After a quick breakfast I grabbed my coat and Tom-tom (my saviour) and jumped in my car.

This foster home was quite large housing 12 kids all of mixed ages, I thought it was amazing. The owners were an older couple aged 53 with a generous amount of money that retired early and set up this foster home. They had volunteers to help out.

I walked up the long drive and knocked on the door, surprised when a girl around 12 dressed in Hannah Montana pyjamas answered the door.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan I know it's pretty early but is Mrs Kennewick in she's expecting me"

The girl slowly looked me up and down, and slowly opened the door. She was a cute kid with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"She's in the kitchen making breakfast; you can join us if you like"

She slowly walked off inside the building, after a few steps s he turned around and just stared at me. Realised I was supposed to follow and hurried up to join her.

The kitchen was to put it nicely havoc. Kids were sat on the counter eating owls of cereal; a little boy in a highchair munching on a streak of bacon, as the other kids all fought for the plate of food in the middle which I'm guessing was supposed to be nicely shared.

"Oh Bella, your here already. Sorry breakfast time on a Saturday is always a bit mad for us"

I smiled politely as she ushered me to a seat.

The little boy in the highchair turned to me holding out his piece of bacon. He was absolutely adorable with brown hair and the lightest brown eyes with hints of hazel.

"You bacon" He ushered still asking if I wanted some.

"You keep yours big boys need lots of food sugar" I replied grabbing a piece of bacon for myself and munching along.

He seemed pleased and smiled going to put the bacon back in his mouth.

I was started as Mrs Kennewick came to sit next to me placing a plate with my breakfast in front of me with a smile.

"That's Anton, my little charmer. He will be a heartbreaker"

She replied with a small smile gracing her face, she seemed saddened and I guessed it must be to do with his past.

"Now eat up dear and I can give you a tour"

I happily grabbed the cutlery and dug in after missing breakfast and gave my thanks. I caught Anton looking at my plate and make him a quick sandwich, it seemed to please him.

After breakfast we retreated to another room while the kids all ran to watch the morning cartoons. I quickly explained that I wanted to talk to kids around 14 and older about their plans for the future, if it involved going to college or working etc. I thought it was important that all kids had an opportunity to do what they desired.

Ms Kennewick smiled asking to call her Sue and added that it was nice for someone so young to want the best for the kids. She told me I was best talking to Charlotte and Heather they were both 17 and in their last year in the system and at school. She decided to call them in after lunch stating that they would never help if they had to be woken up at this time on a weekend. I simply laughed knowing I'm still like that today.

Lunch was more of the same apart from Anton now seemed to be my little shadow. He insisted I sat next to him and tried to tell me what he had been doing all morning

"I watchered SpongeBob"

"I love SpongeBob he's my favourite, especially squidward he's my favourite"

"I liked squidward. Why you in suit?

"I'm working right now sugar that's what big kids do after school"

He seemed to find this sentence funny and quietly laughed to himself

"You not big kid, you adult silly"

I laughed finding his humour contagious.

After lunch I got the girls to have a chat. I was a bit upset when they said that college wasn't an option. I know it's not a cheap option or for everyone but my love of education makes I just want everyone to embrace any opportunities that arise. They were really nice though and contributed well to my article. I looked at the time seeing we had been chatting for over 3 hours and they would probably want to enjoy their weekend. I asked them if it would be okay to visit again when I had more questions and they agreed.

I said a quick bye to Sue knowing I needed to be at the other foster centre, as I was walking down the hallway there was Anton again sat alone on the steps.

I sat next to him seeing the frown on his little face.

"What's wrong little man?"

He looked up, with tears in his eyes and I swear I nearly crumbled.

"Never let me play"

I'm guessing he meant he wasn't allowed to play with the older children, he was the youngest here.

" Hey little man, you know one day you'll be the older kid and everyone will want to play with you... it's just a matter of time. How about you go help Sue make dinner yeah?"

He faintly smiled but still seemed saddened.

"You play tomorrow?"

He asked his mile brightening. I couldn't say no.

"Sure little man, I have to go now but tomorrow. Just you and me right" I said while getting up and looking for my keys

He ran up to me and hugged my leg

"Thank you bell. I have loads toy!"

I quickly left after informing Sue that I was going to return tomorrow after promising Anton.

After leaving I drove across town to my next destination. I got a lot more from this home with the kids being older so we held a big discussion about what they thought about education in the system and if they wanted to go to college.

Most were quite disheartening with many wanting to work as soon as possible to move away, but I did meet a boy named Chris who was looking into scholarships he seemed a little embarrassed by his comment, but he was exactly what I needed and what my article would be based upon. I left there shortly after 9 and got some amazing information from Chris. He was already applying to 3 colleges and looked into scholarships he can apply for. I knew one day he would be the CEO of a company he was just plain smart. He even corrected by grammar once which was a tad embarrassing.

I got home that night and literally just passed out on my bed. It had been a long day but my story was looking up and I knew I had made a great start, and made some new friends.

The next morning I awoke to a text from Jasper

**Hey babe, we still on for today. I thought we could check out that new exhibit at the museum and then I could stay at yours? X**

**J**

I groaned knowing I had to cancel but I promised Anton and his little face was too cute to say no to. Me and Jasper could reschedule.

**Really sorry but have to go to the foster home again, should be back by like 6ish. That ok? X**

**B**

My phone vibrated with Jaspers name blinking on my phone,

"Hey sorry I have to cancel but you can still stay over"

"Yeah its fine. So did you not get enough yesterday? I rang you a couple of times yesterday but you never answered"

"Yeah sorry babe I was swamped with kids all day."

"Ughh my nightmare"

"Righhtt.. Soo I got pretty much I can for the day but I promised this little boy Anton , he's soo cute, that I would come play for the day"

"Haha I don't even want to know how that happened, but hey look I will come to yours around 7, I'm going to a game with Edward. Is it alright if we come to yours for dinner I will bring Frankie's takeout" I laughed thinking of that last disaster

"Yeah sure its fine, I just hope they let you back in! I will speak to you later. Bye"

I quickly out the phone down seeing it was already 11, and ran to the shower.

I stood in my room looking at all my clothes deciding what was acceptable for playtime. I finally decided on a yellow tee some grey skinny jeans and my high top converse. I smiled thinking Anton would now see me as a big kid.

I pulled up to the home seeing a few kids outside, but no Anton. My smile dropped knowing he was again left out. I walked through the door and Sue was there glancing at her phone.

"Oh I was just about to ring you, it seems Anton's a bit upset he thought you weren't coming"

I felt bad knowing he was upset, I did promise him id play and he seems to always be up early.

"God I'm soo sorry I was just exhausted yesterday, where is he?"

"In his room dear it's no problem he will be fine now your here" she said nicely as she walked me up the stairs to what I'm guessing is Anton's room.

I told her I'd be fine and quietly went into Anton's room where he wept quietly on the bed. His room was all blue, with silver and black furnishing seeming too grown up for the little man.

I sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his back

"Hey little man, sorry I'm late. But we still get to play yeah?" I said faking the biggest smile on my face knowing that d defiantly upset him.

He turned to me with tears running down his face and then grabbed onto my legs

"You come back?"

"Yeah little man I came back. Time for me and you to play right?"

He slowly got up rubbing his hands over his eyes to hide his tears and crept down to the floor where he began to assemble his toys in a long line.

"This G.I Joe"

He then proceeded to tell me the name of every single one of his toys, it was eh cutest thing I'd ever seen. He then decided it was play time so we played hide and seek, he seemed to find this game challenging and I found him under his bed sheet more than ounce.

We had lunch downstairs with everyone, where charlotte told me about some jobs she was looking into where she could study part time. I felt proud my talk had helped change her direction. Unfortunately Anton had decided today was his day, and would sulk if I didn't pay him attention for too long. It didn't bother me but I could see Sue getting a little annoyed with his hysterics.

I played with Anton again after lunch until he got too tired and went for a nap, so I went to find Sue who kindly had a coffee waiting for me.

"He always falls asleep right about now" she said in explanation, I just nodded my head taking a sip of my coffee.

"He really is a great boy and utterly adorable, you can't help but love him." I readily agreed.

"It must be hard for him surrounded by older kids"

"Yes he does get pretty lonely, in truth I thought he would be adopted by now, he's been here over a year after his mother left him on my doorstep with just a blanket. Usually at that age their much easier to get adopted."

"So why not Anton, like you said he's a great kid"

"In honest truth I don't know. He is usually quite when prospective parents come, maybe that's why I'm not sure. But he deserved someone that loves him and brings him out of his shell.

I felt like the last comment was directed at me as she stared at me with a knowing look and a smile crept across her face.

A child. Me?


	3. Chapter 3

I was still pondering over the Anton situation when Edward and Jasper came through my door that evening.

"Honey I'm home" Edward bellowed.

I quickly walked to Jasper giving him a kiss and a cuddle and just stayed in his arms.

"Hard day, I know kids are stressful" Jasper guessed laughing. But he was totally wrong. Anton wasn't stressful he was a great kid, smart for his age and the most adorable kid I have ever met.

Edward plonked himself on my sofa already nipping at his food.

"Yeah Jasper said you had a play date today. So who's the little munchkin?" He asked talking with his mouth full.

I quickly walked over to him shutting his mouth and retorting how it's not nice to talk with our mouth full. He then retaliated by sticking his tongue out and asking if I liked sea food. Ughh why are men so immature.

Luckily nothing could stop me from explaining how great my day with Anton had been, so I explained how bad I felt for upsetting Anton by turning up late. It was great day I learnt way too much about G.I Joe and our shared love for all things SpongeBob. I was thinking of getting him some SpongeBob DVDs so he can watch them in his room instead of fighting for the TV.

Jasper just sat there eating his food as I told Edward everything about Anton. To that one dimple he gets in his face when he smiles cheekily using after stealing food from my plate to his obsession that his toys be placed in strategic order of size.

"WOW Bella, you really like this kid. He sounds really cute. Is he making you want a little Swan of your own?"

The next words out of my mouth, were not my own. I do not know where they came from but as soon as they were said I realised how true it was.

"No I want him"

I'm pretty sure after that statement you could hear a pin drop. The room was deadly silent and both boys turned to look at me with wide eyes and mouth open.

Jasper choked on his food" You want him? You do know what that entails right, not just picking him up when you're a bit bored, but actually being a mother" he said patronizingly.

I sat back in shock not liking his tone at all. I could be a mother.

"I know what it entails Jasper, and I can be that person. We get along great he's already my little shadow, he cried when I left. I can't explain it but it feels like fate. I was meant to meet Anton he was meant to be mine!"

"Look I'm not saying you could never be a mother but don't you agree it's a little soon your 24, you just got your first actual story and you think this is a perfect time to start a little family? Look nothing set in stone so you had a great weekend with a nice kid. That's fine just don't change your life plan"

I sat back in my chair defeated while Edward looked warily between us, probably waiting for me to spit fire. The rest of the night was pretty subdued and I sent both of them home early complaining I was tired. I know neither believed me but at the time I didn't care.

When they left I rang my best friend Rose, she was away on a business meeting for a new promotional campaign and would be back next week. I felt bad ringing her so late but I needed to vent my frustration at the whole situation.

Rose was more diplomatic and told me to spend more time with Anton and decide what I wanted to do. And for now leave Jasper to think the discussion had ended. There was no point getting him angry and potentially ending our relationship when I had yet to decide on Anton.

I went to bed happy to know I had a plan and sent Jasper a quick text apologising for my behaviour. He didn't reply but I knew everything would be fine come morning.

So for the next two months that's what I did, I spent all my free time with Anton. I loved the kid. I learnt that he liked only vanilla ice cream, with chocolate sauce, but not chocolate ice-cream. Loved bacon and hated eggs. He only eat broccoli because it looked he was eating a tree and hated carrots because they were a weird colour. He loves bananas because he felt like a monkey man gut hated apples, they made him feel sickly, but the boy could drown out a pint of the juice in no time at all.

He loved toy cars, so I made sure to buy him a new one each time I visited. Sue said I was spoiling him but I had a soft spot for my little man. And now I couldn't imagine my life without him.

After my article was sent in which my editor loved and the feedback was amazing I was given more leeway with my articles, so I spent more time at home, meaning more time to see Anton. We would go to the park during the day and feed the ducks and play on the swings. But never the slide, he said it was too high and there was no seatbelt. He always made me laugh.

Every time I dropped him off he would give me a hug and promise to some back 'real soon' and Sue would again encourage me to adopt him. I told her I was considering it but my mind was already set.

I got home that night and rang the one person who could give me advice.

"Hey sexy, I'm free right now if you're ready and willing"

I snorted down the phone as Edward chuckled along.

"So what's up?"

"Ok soo... you must have noticed I've been kind of M.I.A lately?"

"Hahaha yeah Jasper and Rose haven't been too happy... soo what's up?"

"I need your help. I want to adopt Anthony"

Edward groaned down the phone. Not really the reception I was looking for so I continued.

"Look I know it sounds kind of outrageous but I love the little man... Honestly Edward I spend 5 days a week with him, we go to the park, I've taken him toy shopping, to the zoo. I love him. I know it sounds utterly ridiculous but I want him to be my son"

"Bella, we can't do this over the phone. Come to my office tomorrow ok. We'll talk. But I'm not sure I can really help.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you..."

"Look its fine, but have you talked to Jasper. I know he jokes around but kids are not in his near future you might want to have a little talk with him first o.k."

"I will I promise, but for now can you not say anything please"

"You have my word swan. I'll see you tomorrow Swan"

I woke up early the next morning ready to get the ball rolling. I wanted Anton to by my son.

Edwards's office was downtown; his firm didn't make a lot of profit and dealt with mostly non profit cases. Edward inherited a large income when his grandfather died and after buying the apartment him and Jasper now shared he could pretty much live off Jaspers rent and his income. Inside though was spectacular, every office was large comfortable furnished and there was even a little play area for the children that were often in the office.

I walked past Edwards's secretary Jane and strolled into his office. Edward was sat on the corner of his desk in a tailored grey suit and skinny black tie looking like a GQ model as always. He told me one minute as he finished off a pretty serious sounding phone conversation. I sat down in his large office chair, it was my favourite and waited for him to finish.

I must have again phased out, as I woke up to Edward stood in front of me waving an arm in front of my face.

"You do know clients sit on that side of the desk right"

I leaned forward flirtatiously and grabbed his tie "so does that mean you will help little old me" I pouted

"Funny Bella, in fact hysterical" he muttered as he walked around his desk to the said client seat.

"Look Bella, I know you like this kid and that's understandable with how much time you've spent with him but are you 100percent sure about this"

I was quite frankly fed up of this conversation I had it with Rose at least 3 times this week.

"Yes Edward. I don't just like the kid. I love him. He hates the foster home, not that they don't care for him because they do but he needs a mother and I can do that. Please don't stand in my way. I need him in my life.

Edward quickly groaned leaning his head back. Stress marring his perfect face.

"I need to meet this kid"

"WHAT?"

"What, don't I get to meet who's finally stole little swans heart" he smarted.

"Funny Edward real funny, look if I let you meet him will you promise to help me. You'll love him too. He's hard not to love" I said with a big smile on my face like a doting mum.

"I can't promise but you will defiantly have more of a chance than you do now"

"Fine let me ask Sue if we can take him to lunch.

An hour later we pulled up outside the home. I had a quick chit chat with Charlotte and some of the other children and introduced Edward. A lot of the girls seemed to be smitten with his charm so I quickly dragged him off before he gathered a following.

As soon as I opened the door my legs were hit by a little guy with brown hair

"Bell here!"

I picked him up and sat him on my hip, kissing his forehead and turned around to face Edward. He was stood with a smile matching mine on his face.

"Hey little man, you ready to come to lunch with me and my friend Edward"

As soon as I mentioned Edward, Anton's heads was buried in my neck. He was a shy little guy sometimes. Edward the kid lover wasn't having that though as he extended his hand for a fist pump.

"Hey Anton, I'm Edward" He said with the signature crooked smile on his face and arm still extended as he grabbed Anton's arm from around my neck teaching him how to bump fist

"You ready for some pizza, and Bella even said you can take one of your cool toys!

That was all it took for Anton to jump down and run up the stairs squealing. He returned a minute later with a handful. I laughed at Edwards face as he looked amazed at the sheer amount of cars Anton held.

I bent down telling Anton he can only bring one but we can come back soon and play with them all. That seemed to placate him as he picked his favourite blue jeep and quietly sat on the step waiting for us to tie his shoe as he quietly placed vroom vroom with his toy on the stairs.

Edward bent down picking up Anton's pair of shoes and tied them for him. It was sweet. I always heard that he was good with kid but seeing it was amazing. He really was brilliant and even put Anton at ease.

"Aright lil' man" I crooned sitting him on my hip. "Let's go get our tummies fed" I joked tickling his stomach.

Anton let out his cute little giggle.

"Ed and bell go food time?" Anton asked

"Yep where taking you and the jeep for pizza and if you're lucky you might even get to colour!" I replied acting excited for him.

"Come ed. Food!" Anton shouted hurrying Edward up.

We walked out the house still laughing at Anton's antics. I could tell already that Edward was smitten. Sue had let us borrow her Car seat so we installed it into Edwards's car and got Anton safely buckled up. By the time we were ready for the road Anton was already speeding his little jeep over the car seats. It was adorable.

Lunch went well; me and Edward shared a large Pepperoni pizza with Anton nibbling on a slice of mine and his kid's meal of chicken nuggets and wedges. It was really fun to just be out and be carefree with Anton, it made me see what my life could be like a few years down the line. Edward seemed to like him as they both sat silently for 10 minutes while they coloured together Anton snapping at Edward for not using enough blue. It was hilarious. Even the waitress seemed to love him, she came over frequently always replacing Anton's drink when it was empty and asking him how he enjoyed his food.

I let Edward take him to the boy's bathroom before we left knowing he had drank way too much juice. They walked off together to the bathroom hand in hand. I noticed quite a few women stare. It wasn't surprising Edward was a handsome man and him being with a kid make all woman wish they could have his children. They're just seemed to be something about Edward that put children at ease. It may be that they're at the same maturity level I'm not sure. But it seemed to work.

When we dropped him off I again got a tear in my eyes. We walked inside the house all hand in hand with Anton swinging in the middle as he giggled. When we went to say bye he came and hugged us both.

"I come with?" he asked looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"Not today little man but you can help Sue make din din for everyone and I'll come back real soon ok?"

I could tell from his face that this was in fact not ok. He instantly started crying complaining that he wanted to stay with me, to the point I stayed there for an extra hour until he cried himself into a nap. I walked silently to the car with tears pooling my eyes not wanting to leave.

Edward ran after me quickly pulling me into an embrace and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, you're right. He was meant to be your son. And I will help Bella. I will do everything I can to not see his face tear up like that. Just trust me. Ok?"

I quickly agreed after hesitantly looking into his eyes. He looked so passionate and I just knew that he would help me. He understood my love for Anton. I instantly beamed at him throwing my arms around his neck again thanking him a million times. He eventually dragged me off him, which was a good idea because I was so freaking happy I was about to pepper kisses all over his beautiful face.

After dropping me off at home Edward arranged for me to meet him at his office at 10 o'clock to start the paper work and he was getting a close friend that often dealt with adoption to help. I was soo giddy. I rang Sue telling her that I wanted to adopt Anton. She was ecstatic and immediately said she would give in a reference for me. This was it. I could adopt Anton.

Now to just let my long term boyfriend into the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke early that morning knowing tonight was not going to go well. I had invited Jasper around for dinner to let him know about my plan to adopt Anton. I just hoped he would be as supportive as Edward.

He was aware that I still visited Anton a few times a week, but he probably figured that I was done with the adoption idea and was just volunteering as a friend. It was going to be quite a shock.

So id invited Rose around for midday margaritas so I could grow a pair and do this today. It was already a week since I had signed the papers and got the ball rolling and I had still yet to tell Jasper. My case was still going through the court but with my steady and flexible job Edward said it was really a done deal. He was not particularly happy that I had not told Jasper, his best friend and it had made things awkward between them. I hated myself for that so today I was going to do it.

After tidying my flat I popped round to my nearest supermarket buying all the supplies for today, a lot of alcohol and all the necessary ingredients for Jasper's favourite Taco's. The plan was to soften him up first and hopefully he would be so happy with the food he would not be bothered that his girlfriend was adopting a 3 year old. Not my best plan ever but I was out of options.

Rose pulled up just after 1 carrying a bottle of tequila. I immediately grabbed the bottle as soon as she entered and got a shot glass. Yes I was nervous. Really nervous.

"Damn girl, I know you wanted to drink early but calm down or you will pass out before I have even got started" Rose said. Like I said she just cares for people.

"Thanks rose, nice to know you care about my liver" I retorted sarcastically.

"No problem, soo can I ask why the midday drinking. Not that I'm opposed of course. "She replied totally ignoring my comment and pursuing the fridge for the margarita jug and getting us both a glass.

"Well today I'm going to spring on my 6 month boyfriend that I'm adopting a child and if see if he is even interested" I muttered I could see this being the end of me and Jasper and that's what I hated about today. I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I will just have to hope he still wants to try and be together. But Edwards's words kept repeating in my ear and my hopes dashing.

"Sweetie, he won't leave you. Trust me on this one. He's just as invested as you are. You will work this out,"

Rose isn't much of a talker so her words meant a lot. I would just have to hope for the best.

After that me and Rose sat down and continued drinking. She told me all about this new man she was dating named Emmet Mc Carthy, and apparently sex on legs. She already sounded in love. Emmett had really thrown her in a loophole taking her on their first date to see a hockey game. Not the usual setting but apparently that's what made him, him and she loved it. The fact that he didn't try to be what he wasn't. Emmett was an avid Hockey fan and just loved sports in general. I was happy for her and told her so.

I got her out the house around 6ish and started dinner knowing Jasper would be here any minute. I was still nervous and shaking. I had just cut up the last of the peppers as I received a new test. I immediately thought it was Jasper cancelling and thought I had longer to avoid this impending confrontation. My heart dropped as I realised it was Edward.

**Don't worry Swan he cares for you and will come round. Don't forget that little face your fighting for it makes it all worth it.**

**P.s If he really is a dick I'm always available ;)**

**-E**

I laughed out loud. Such an Edwardly text but it was sweet. He was right I could do this for Anton. I had just given myself a last minute pep talk as he walked in.

He must have followed the smell of the food as he immediately appeared in the kitchen,

"Hey babe. Umm Taco's my favourite thanks. Need any help" he said giving me a kiss on the check as his arms snaked around my waist.

"Erm can you just get the plates from the cupboard please I'm just about done"

"Sure babe" he replied and kissed me again on the neck his hand rubbing on my sides.

The dinner was nice, and it felt great to catch up. Jasper animatedly told me about the article he was writing about women's roles in the 16th century and despite never even liking history at high school I sat enchanted by his speech. That was Jasper he was so intensely passionate about history you could not help being entrapped in his stories.

After dinner we sat snuggling on my sofa with japer placing lazy kisses on my neck his hands memorising my body. I knew we needed to talk but his hands felt so good it was a good distraction.

As his mouth reached mine, I was fed up of the teasing and straddled his legs. This seemed to spur him on as he ground his body into mine. He felt so good. I could feel him hard against my body. We were both panting in need.

"Jasper... we need to ughh... we need to talk babe" I could hardly get the words out the feel of his body against mine.

"Sure babe... after" he said as he trapped his lips against mine.

This broke me from my haze. Knowing that I couldn't do this if he really was going to leave when he found out what I was planning to do. I gave him a few short kisses as I got off his lap and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Sorry, I just can't do this until you know what I'm doing ad if you will stay"

He stilled looking at me in confusion.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Look, I just need to get this out. Will you just let me finish before you make your decision" I said grabbing his hand. Needing to feel him with me. He silently nodded.

"Jasper, you know I have been spending the odd days with Anton at the foster home and I've come to really care for him. He's a really sweet kid and I just... I knew he doesn't like it there. It's not the place he just doesn't fit you know. And each time I leave it breaks me seeing his little face crumble and I just couldn't do that anymore to me or him. I know we have briefly talked about this but now I'm positive. I want Anton in my life. I have started the proceedings. I'm going to adopt him.

But I don't want things to change between us. Jasper you have been there for the last 7 months of my life and I can't imagine you not being there. I need you. I don't want to push you away. I want both of you. I can understand if this is a deal breaker for you and you want out. It's not what you wanted and I kind of sprung this on you. But I don't expect you to be his father. Honestly I don't. But I want you to know him. He's such a great kid I know you would love him too.

I guess I'm just asking for you to give this a chance you know... can you do that?"

Jasper sat his hand still in mine and I thought of that as a good thing though he didn't seem to be moving at all, just staring straight ahead. He licked his lips his voice hoarse like he hadn't spoken in days.

"And did you not think I should have had a choice in this"

I couldn't judge his emotions so I went to answer

"Yes of cou-

"No! You obviously didn't Bella. I mean jeez a kid. Do you think any guy would actually just accept this? I mean that's a big part of your life t change. A fucking kid Bella. You just signed yourself up to be a single mum. "

He stood up and whispered "I just can't deal with his" running his hands through his hair.

All I could do was just sit and listen all of this was true, but I thought he would understand. Tears came to my eyes as I realised this was it. He was going to walk out.

And he did.

He didn't turn around to look at me again. Just walked straight out.

I don't know how long I sat there on the sofa in shock. It was expected but still it hurt soo bad. I grabbed my phone.

**You were wrong. He couldn't deal :( **

**B**

Edward never text back and I sat silently on the sofa crying. I don't know when I fell asleep but I awoke in Edwards arms.

"Hey, go back to sleep. I thought you might be more comfy here than on the sofa" he answered my silent question as he placed me on my bed. He went to walk back out but I grabbed his arm.

"He just walked out. You were wrong. So wrong. He couldn't even look at me. He just walked out. Like I meant nothing. Like we were nothing. 7 months Edward you don't just walk out of that person's life!"

I was practically yelling at this point with tears again falling down my face.

Edward crawled into my bed holding me close.

"I'm sorry he walked out Bella. It was a shock for him. But he will be back. That boy cares for you so much. He will be back Bella and everything will be fine"

I didn't believe him but I fell asleep clutching his arms wishing the last few hours out of my head. Jaspers expressionless face as he walked out.

I awoke in the morning to my empty bed and still in yesterday's clothes. I immediately showered and pulled in some sweats. It was a Sunday so I knew I could relax for the day. Maybe deal with the mess I caused tomorrow.

I walked out to my kitchen to find Edward sat at the Kitchen Island with breakfast at the ready. My favourite blueberry pancakes. I silently gave him a hug as I sat down and devoured my food. I didn't eat a lot yesterday because of my nerves.

The thought immediately brought me back to yesterday and Jasper. I ran to my phone which I had let in my living room. Expecting a miss call or a text. Nothing. He really was done. I silently went back to the kitchen and carried on eating my breakfast but not really having an appetite anymore.

I looked up to find Edward staring at me, concern in his eyes. He looked away after being caught staring and stood up to get some orange juice.

"Well that wasn't how I expected our first night sleeping together to be." He said a smirk playing on his face.

The tension seemed to have broke as I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, where was that Cullen expertise I have to say I'm a little disappointed" I said with a fake frown on my face.

"Round two anytime Bella. I'm always ready" he said winking. It felt good to forget about Jasper for a while and just laugh.

"Sorry I have a busy day. Reschedule?"

"Name a time. So where are you going?"

"I Promised Anton I would take him to the park today. I should probably get ready. That boy has never heard of a lie in. Do you want to come or do you have plans"

"Sure just get ready and we can go. I need to swing round mine and get changed first though ok?"

"Yeah sure I'll be 10 minutes. "

I quickly ran to my room grabbing my usual outfit of a tee and skinny jeans and my converses.

"Ready" I announced jumping into the room.

"You know sometimes I think you were born with a Y chromosome. Its unnatural for a women to get dressed that quick"

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him grabbing my leather jacket and pulling him out of my house.

As we got into his car I immediately went into his glove compartment grabbing my favourite cd and putting it on. Edward just stared at me.

"You know, some people know of this thing called personal space. Its where you ask before you touch there shit"

"Hardy harr Edward. I spend more time in this thing than you. So just hurry up, put the car in drive and lets go"

He conceded but carried on muttering under his breath about never bringing females into his car. I just laughed singing along to my favourite song obnoxiously loud.

As soon as we stopped Edward hopped out of the car striding angrily into his house. Maybe I went a little too far. I followed him in and waited patiently on his sofa as he got ready.

He looked surprised to see me there as he exited the room now dressed in green cargo pants and a plain white t shirt.

"Hey, I was waiting for you to emerge naked from the sofa and seduce me" I joked.

"I'm sorry, next time just join me in the shower"

We both laughed as we walked back into the car his anger forgotten.

"So I know you said you were sure but do you still want to adopt Anton. I mean you seemed pretty distraught last might.

"Yes, I mean am I upset yes. But I can't imagine not being in that kid's life. Does that make sense? Is it bad of me to pick Anton over Jasper?

"You're not picking Bella. You never got the chance. Jasper made the decision for you."

He looked away staring out the front again as I realised he was right. But I cared for Jasper I couldn't leave it this way. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket

**Jasper I'm sorry. Your right I should have asked you before I started this thing. I kind of stem rolled it and didn't take your thoughts into consideration. But can we please not throw away what we had. Just ring me please we need to talk x**

**B**

We pulled up outside the house, or previous sad thoughts forgotten as I excitedly ran up the drive. Sue quickly informed me that Anton was in his room packing. I looked at her confused and ran up the stairs.

In his room he had each toy in a line as he walked up and down like a sergeant picking up random toys as they got picked to go into his Toy story rucksack.

"Hey Anton what are you doing" I said walking to him to get my hug.

"Bell! Have to pick toys for park"

He again started the walk and I watched silently until a few minutes later he grabbed my hand stating he was ready. I picked him up and we walked down the stairs as I told him that Edward was coming toady. He seemed to remember him and he shouted 'Ed' as soon as he saw his face.

"Hey little man" Edward said putting out his hand in a fist bump. Anton still hadn't seemed to grasp that and instead placed his little hand around his fist. It was cute.

He again got car seat and got ready to go.

In the car Anton told us his plans for the day.

"Swing, then roundabout. Bell come on climbing frame."

I laughed "I think I'm a little big for the climbing frame sorry Ant, but il push you on the swing."

He titled his head in thought

"Ed climbing frame?"

We both again erupted in chuckles as Edward explained that he too was too big for the climbing frame but that he could make a friend in the park to play with him.

When we got there we all sat at the table while Edward went t get ice cream for us all and I found out that Anton had been doing since the last time I had seen him. He went to play school for half days and mentioned some friends he had and a shark game they played each break time. After the ice cream he wanted to swing so I got up and pushed him while he squealed at how high we was going.

Edward the big kid got into the swing next to him pouting because I wouldn't push him.

"Push Ed to Bell!"

Edward seemed to know that I couldn't say no to Anton, so I alternated pushing them. Edward pretended to 'fall off' making Anton laugh himself into hysterics as he climbed all over Edward laid on the floor.

Anton went on practically everything in the park apart from the slide of course and then we decided it would be best to get some dinner before we headed home. We stopped at a little child friendly Italian. Anton couldn't decide what he wanted so we ordered 3 different dishes and an extra plate so he could try ours as well.

He seemed to really like Edward asking him if he can come and play next time as well and drew a picture for him on a notepad a waitress left for him to draw on. It was a picture of me him and Edward at the park and was really quite god. Edward was stood at one side with bright orange hair with Anton in the middle with a big smile over his face and me on the other side with brown long hair and a matching smile.

After trying all 3 dished he decided he liked Edwards's gnocchi the best and made him switch plates, so Edward got his safe choice of Spaghetti Bolognaise he didn't look to pleased but ate it anyway.

Half way through dinner I got a phone call, I was going to ignore it. I was having so much fun. Edward kept making funny faces at Anton making him laugh and make a bigger mess. He already had sauce all over his face and hands.

Until I saw it was Jasper. I quickly told Edward who it was and that I had to take the call. Edwards face dropped but he nodded ok and kept playing with Anton. I guessed he was concerned for me.

I walked outside and got the call on the last ring.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm just soo sorry. "I said already tears pooling in my eyes.

"Look it's ok. I didn't mean what I said last night. I do really care for you Bella. I want to try and make this work as well. Il admits that kids weren't something I was thinking about. At all. But I could get used to him I'm sure. Let's just try and make this work.

Il admit his aversion to kids kind of put me off. How can you not want kids ever? I just hoped Anton would help change his mind.

"Look we can't do this over the phone come around to mine tonight and we can talk this out. I do want you as well Jasper"

"I know, and I'm sure we can work it out. Tonight around 7 o.k.?

"yeah sure that's fine. Il see you then"

I walked back to our table with the biggest smile on my face. We were going to make this work. I was so happy. I knew he would change his mind when he met Anton.

"He wants to make this work. Me and him. He's going to come around today!" I said all smiles to Edward. He sat there like he was deep in thought

"I'm happy for you Bella" sounding anything but.

His reaction was strange but I was too happy to care. I sat making funny faces to Anton and we laughed all through dinner. Edwards's mood seemed to have dampened as he sat quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked after 15 minutes of his silence

"Nothing I just realised I have a date this evening, since I had to cancel last night"

I thought back to last night and why he had to cancel as I clung to him

"God Edward I'm soo sorry, if I knew there was somewhere you had to be I wouldn't have kept you like that."

"Its fine, you were more important."

His statement made me smile, and he smiled back looking embarrassed at his admission.

"Well come on then lover boy let's get you ready. Someone has a hot date tonight" I said ready to leave.

"Its not like that... its just are you sure your okay. You know if you need me I can cancel. Just Jasper can be a little hot-headed sometimes. So if your upset can you just call me"

I sat there stunned. I knew we were friends and we had got closer due to the adoption stuff but it meant a lot that he would comfort me before his best friend.

"Of course I will but I should be fine Your a great friend Edward" I said giving him a side hug.

"Yeah well, its always best catching a girl after a breakup. Low self esteem you know." He said laughing. I elbowed him in his side and went to pick Anton up.

"That Anton is how not to pick up a girl. You have to be a gentleman" I said imparting my words of wisdom.

"I am gentlemanly" Edward said affronted. "I always wait till they're asleep till I leave" he said smirk again in place. I could only laugh. That was Edward he may be a manwhore but he was upfront about it.


End file.
